


Overtime

by drunkonsmut



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonsmut/pseuds/drunkonsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boss, Mr. Verger, asks you to stay after office hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> I was commissioned by vergersquared on tumblr for a slightly fluffy/sub Mason fic. 
> 
> tw: slight erotic asphyxiation

You walk toward the desk you occupy in the Verger Meat Packing compound, shedding your coat to place it on the hanger in the corner. Your desk occupies a small part of the reception room of Mason Verger’s office, right next to the door that led to it. It would have been a rather exposed work space if your boss received more visitors.

He usually preferred to meet them outside or at their own offices; he didn’t like stay put in one place. It worked rather well for you, since Mr. Verger usually took you with him to meetings and rounds around the compound. He needed you around to write down details and ideas to go over later before signing or committing to any business.   

You were desperate for a job when you applied to for a secretarial opening here. You’ve wind up being a sort of personal assistant, from writing letters for business partners, getting his sister a birthday present, making his tailor's appointment, to joining him in the field to look over the pigs’ care and health. So you’ve learned more about the meat packing industry and swine reproduction than you ever hoped for in your life, but your pay and hours were more than fine and your boss…well, your boss was peculiar.  

You weren’t sure exactly how you fell into Mason Verger’s good graces, but there you were. You’ve seen his treatment of some employees, so you were happy for it. He would spontaneously give you free afternoons after a meeting had gone well or if he was happy with your collaboration with the company’s lawyer in a new contract.

You had also notice the lingering glances he would sometimes throw your way. You’ve seen him looking appreciatively at your legs, your neckline, and your hair. But he would quickly divert his eyes and continue chatting on about current business. You didn’t mind the attention, the young Verger was handsome. For all his exuberant peculiarities and loudness, you had begun to find him strangely endearing.

Pulling out the day planner from the top drawer of your desk, you sit to read today’s schedule. But before you can open it, you hear your name shouted from the hallway accompanied by swift footsteps. You look up to see Mr. Verger entering the room.

“Punctual as always, I see!” He strides in confidently, hair disheveled as always and sporting a rather dashing coat of creamy white with a fur collar.

“Good morning, boss.” You reply smiling before looking down at the planner.

“What do we have for today?” He comes to sit at the corner of your desk as he usually does first thing in the morning.

He kept his coat on, so you already suspected he didn’t plan to spend much time at the office. Staring up at him for a moment you find him looking back expectantly. Eyes slightly squinted behind his glasses, pursed lips and gloved hands crossed over his lap made him look like a child trying to imitate grown-ups.

You lean back in your chair to place the planner over your crossed legs and make your viewing angle more comfortable. He follows your movements with interest.

“At 9:00: a meeting here with Harvest Transports for the possibility of renewing our contract with them.”

“Aha”

“At 11:00, you’re supposed to meet for brunch with Mr. Edgar Turner.”

“Aha”

“And at 2:00, it’s the meeting at Maples Foods, who want to expand the deal to include the production of more swine by-products with us.”

“Aha”

“You should be done with them at 4:00, the latest at 5:00, and that’s your day.” You finish and look up at him.

“Okay, this is what we’re gonna do.” He crosses his legs at the ankles and puts a hand to his chin. He regards you as he speaks.

 “You’re going to cancel on Harvest and tell them to fuck off in your very elegant manner, since we’ve found a better deal.” His gaze turns upward. “I think I can catch Margot for lunch.” He muses to himself.

“Alright.” You scratch the meeting off the planner.

“And you’re going to bundle yourself up and come with me to the pens. Carlo has something to show me and I think you’ll appreciate it.” He starts looking for something inside his coat.

Ugh, Carlo. There was something sinister with that guy, but Mr. Verger was quite happy with him.

“Here” He drops a small box of chocolates on the desk in front of you.

He flips the lid with a flick of his fingers to reveal the pretty truffles inside. He proceeds to take off one of his gloves before picking a treat for himself.

“For me?” You ask a bit surprised but still reaching to grab one.

“Of course, I always reward those who do me a great service and you are a most proficient employee.” He tells you over a bite of chocolate.

You raise your eyebrows skeptically as you look at him and bite into the sweet.

He stares at your lips for a moment before licking his own and hopping off your desk.

“And I need you to stay late today to go over some papers.” He says as he walks toward his office door.

“Oh. Will it take long?”

“Why? Do you have plans?” He turns to look at you with one raised eyebrow.

“No, just curious.”

“Curious, good. I’d be mad if you didn’t want to spend more time with me.” His tone is laced with warning even as he smiles.

A light shiver runs up your spine, but you dismiss his tone as another of his eccentricities.

“You don’t have to worry about that, boss.” You reply and dare a wink in his direction.

\--

As much as you didn’t mind following Mason Verger around the compound for work, you would prefer if he stuck to doing in it during warmer weather. These huge pens were always ridiculously cold in winter, no matter how many creatures where kept inside. What you won’t give to be in front of a fire place right now. All warmed up, away from this stinking and freezing air.

Carlo had called Mr. Verger to show him the latest litter of pigs from the new breeding program. Something about making the meat more flavorful, you were told.

“Look at him! Isn’t he cute?” Mr. Verger bends down after taking a blanket from the fence to pick up a piglet.  

Turning to you with an armful of auburn pig, he comes to stand very close. His arms holding the piggy touching yours, crossed over your chest.

“I think I’ll name him Pavlov. What do you think?” He asks you.

You reach to scratch the head of the cute animal. “It suits him.”

You smile up at Mason and he smile is goofy.

He shoves the piglet into your arms. “Hold him while I talk to Carlo.”

 As Pavlov squealed softly in the blanket, you coo him a little. They were certainly cute at this stage.

After imparting his instruction to his crony, Mr. Verger is back.

“Give Pavlov back to papa. Now, you can run along to the office and I’ll see you this afternoon.”

With that you were dismissed, he heads toward the stables and you return to the office on the other side of the compound.

\--

As you exited the elevator and walked down the hallway to your desk, you couldn’t help but think that something was amiss. The chocolates were an unexpected surprise and so was asking you to stay overtime. But then again, you worked for Mason Verger.

You’re the secretary; new papers would always pass by you. He never handled paperwork first, it was the vain of his existence has he would call it. It was more often than not relegated to his lawyer, his accountant or yourself.

You had never been asked to stay after work either. You always tried to keep everything on schedule to avoid it. 

Sitting back in you chair, you reach for the top drawer to pull out the office tablet to look up a few phone numbers. You were meant to reschedule a few meetings and tours for next week, but your mind starts to wander as you flick your finger over the screen.

You weren’t as absentminded not to notice the tension that had build up between you and your boss in the last couple of weeks. After noticing his stares you had started to consider him differently. The windswept hair and careless attitude and full lips had begun to appeal to you greatly. Those odd moments when his threatening tone and demeanor would sneak into conversations had you clenching your legs. He would turn intimidating and that contrast with his boyish features, his eyes darkening behind those old-fashioned spectacles, would have your blood racing in a snap.

Then that dream five days ago. It wasn’t your first sex dream featuring an employer, but it was the first one to ever leave you so hot and bothered.

It had started with you sitting naked at your desk, clad only in a pair of fetching heels, going about your business as usual. Only to be called through the phone, your boss’ voice asking to bring him a martini to the conference room. With his drink readily appearing next to you, you walk through the reception room and into the hallway. The clicking of your heels on the parquet strangely overpowering, the only sound in the spaces you navigate.

The conference room was empty aside from the long, carved wooden table, its eleven chairs and your boss seating at the head of it. Mason Verger was simply sitting back, suit jacket over the back of his chair, looking at you as you stepped closer. He smiles wide as you place the glass in front of him. He grabs your wrist and pulls you roughly to him, sitting you on his lap. You relax against him like a cat. Your lips begin to place kisses over his jaw and neck, your hand idly trailing the buttons of his vest. You feel his erection under you.

His arm comes around your back and slips under yours to lazily massage your breast. He squeezes, gropes and pulls at your nipple. His other hand reaching easily for the martini.

“You’re a hard worker, aren’t you?” He says in the most conversational tone before sipping his drink.

You only mewl into his skin, licking up to his ear.  You then feel him pushing you down, to slip you off his lap and unto the floor.

“On your knees now, pretty.” His tone is a mixture of sweet and nonchalance.

You do as you’re told, accommodating your body to kneel between his legs. But your hands wait no instruction to undo his belt, trouser button and fly. You merely hear him sigh softly as you pull his engorged cock out of his pants.

You waste no time putting your mouth to work over his cock. Giving the tip a couple of licks to tease, you wet your lips and take it in. Your hands remain grasping his pants over his thighs. You suck him off diligently, tongue caressing the underside of his member and cheeks hollowing.

One of his hands drops to pet and caress your hairs almost lovingly. You look up to find him sipping his martini and smacking his lips in appreciation.

You close your eyes and focus on your task. The hot weight of his dick sliding in and out of your mouth as you bob your head, the hardness of the floor on your knees, his apparent indifference of you as you service him, were all creating a spiral arousal between your legs. You could feel the wetness gathering between your folds.

The hand on your head continues its soft caresses.  “Yes, you’re a good, pretty, little thing.” He says slowly and the hand suddenly clutches at your hair, close to the scalp.

You stop your movement and moan in pain around his cock as he pulls your hair. You look up and he is staring back at your lips stretched around him and your eyes watering has he continues to hold on tightly.

He pulls your head back roughly and pulls you up as he stands. In the wink of an eye you find yourself bent over the conference table. One of his hands pushing your head against the wooden surface as he kicks your legs to spread them wider. You feel the wide head of his cock stay still at your entrance for a moment before thrusts forcibly into you. He chuckles at your loud groans as you accommodate and clench around him.

He pounds you relentlessly, the hand in your hair pulling and lifting your head from the table. You gasp and moan and arch your back, both in pleasure and pain. You feel your orgasm close, his other hand gripping unto you hip. Your palms and fingers trying to find leverage on the desk as he rocks your body. You hear his heavy breathing.  You can’t think of anything other than the pleasure spreading all over your body, its hot center at the apex of you tights being fucked mercilessly.

Mason forces your body again to stay pressed against the table. You’re reaching your peak, almost there. Your body tenses all over and since life is a cruel mistress, that’s where you woke up.

And its cruelty reaches the present moment, as the rude ringing of the office phone interrupts your daydreaming.

“Good morning. This is Mr. Verger’s office.” You answer automatically and remember to keep the sigh of disappointment away from the speaker.

\--

It’s about six in the afternoon when you enter Mason’s office to deal with these new papers.

Your boss has a rather cozy office setting. Better said, his father did. As far as you knew he hadn’t changed anything in it since he inherited everything. It was a big room with tall windows; the walls were a deep terracotta in color. Aside from his desk, there was a sitting space before the luxurious stone fire place and a small office bar.

You see him sitting at his desk, suit jacket over the back of the chair as always. He looks up when you come in.

“Good, there you are.” He says as he stands up and gathers a file folder in his hands. You walk toward him as he steps around the desk.

“Go to couch and start giving these a read.” He tells you as he hands you the folder and quickly turns to the bar. “What can I get you to drink?”

“Uh...”

“Come on now. I’m not going to fire you for drinking here, as long as it’s with me.” He throws you a conspiratorial look over his shoulder.

You were silent for a moment before answering, “Well then, I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

You turn to walk toward the small couch in front of the raging fire place. 

“Yes, you will.” You hear him say and he laughs almost to himself.

Comfortably seated, you open the folder and glance at the contract draft inside. You genuinely don’t know what you’re doing here, the contract seems more than fine and if anything he should be talking with his accountant.

From the edge of your vision you see him approach. “One martini, stirred, with three olives”

You look up and take the offered glass. “Thank you.”

He sits next to you and clinks your glass with his before leaning back, crossing his legs, throwing an arm over the back of the couch and taking a sip of his drink. “So, what do you think?”

“It seems fine to me, really. Perhaps you should check with Mr. Beckles.” You drink from the martini, savor the taste over your tongue for a moment before gulping.

He regards you silently and intensely. He suddenly lunges forward, reaches for the folder, rips it out of your hand and tosses it over his shoulder as he leans back again.

You hardly react to his abrupt actions, having become accustomed to dealing with him. You look at his face and lean back, almost mirroring his lounge.

You suddenly know why you’re here, as his eyes trail your body. From your black heels, up your stocking-clad legs, to your stomach and his gaze stopping momentarily at the cleavage of your blouse before continuing up your neck to stop and hold your stare. Arousal begins to pool between your legs.

“You’re not stupid. I know you’ve notice me and you know I’ve noticed you.” He says and gestures with his free hand to you and himself. “You know, as more than just a boss and his secretary.”

You drink again. “We have.”

“Yes! We have and I think, for the future of our collaboration, we should do something about it.”

Your heart pounds a little faster in your chest and you take a steadying breath, not looking away.

 “What do you propose we do about it, Mr. Verger?” You ask.

“Please, let’s drop that, it’s Mason. And to what we should do…I would have you sprawled naked on that fur rug but I’m open to suggestions.”

You surprise yourself and him by laughing. “Not one for subtleties, are you…Mason.” The tone of your voice drops as you say his name. His eyes on your lips as you bring the brim of the martini glass to them.

“I’m not and I think you appreciate that in my character.”

He drinks the rest of his cocktail in one gulp and you have barely enough time to place your glass on the small table next to you before he is on you. You gasp as he kisses you roughly, one arm sliding under waist to hold you close, his other hand sneaking under your skirt pulling at your stockings.

Your own hands pull at his tie and tug it off to start working on the buttons of his vest. He is kissing you most desperately, you moan loudly as he sucks on your tongue and nips at it before parting. You’re both breathless. He moves his arm from your waist to bring his hand under your skirt.

“We need to get these off.” He laughs as he proceeds to pull at the waistband of your stockings.

You shift to allow him to pull them off, along with your shoes, and throw them to the side. He shrugs off his vest and is on you again, this time pulling at your blouse as he nips the sensitive flesh of your neck. You push him off slightly to be able to pull your shirt out of your skirt, over your head and flinging it away. You see him lick his lips at the sight of your breast in their lacy bra.

“Like what you see?” You venture with a raised eyebrow.

He laughs darkly, “Oh, yes.”

He slides closer on the couch, moving his legs under yours. He kisses you again, nipping at your bottom lip causing you to open your mouth to him. Your hands move to run through his hair.

One of his hands slides under your skirt, already hiked up to your hips, and you mewl as you feel two of his fingers brushing the edge of your panties and nudging them aside. You feel his fingers moving up and down between your folds, spreading your wetness. Every time they brush over your clit, your hips buckle.

Nudging your legs apart, he begins to press his fingers into you. You pull your lips away from his and moan as he starts rubbing your pussy rapidly, his fingers moving in and out, stopping to curl inside you, his thumb flicking at your clit. He certainly doesn’t waste time. You feel heat spreading over your chest and belly, your hips starting to move against his hand.

Your grip on his hair tightens and he’s looking at you with a small grin on his face. “That’s it, girly, moan for papa.”

His other hand comes to your neck as he continues to pleasure you. He tilts your head up to make sure you’re looking at him. Your cheeks are flushed and your breathing has quickened. Your eyes flutter shut as his thumbs focuses on circling your clit slowly, eliciting little whimpers from you.

But when you feel the hand at your neck shift and tighten around your throat, your eyes fly open. Your lips falling wider apart as you gasp, both in panic and pleasure as he continues to pleasure you. His fingers pressing harder closing off your breathing and the rush of adrenaline kicks in, you decide to take charge of the situation.

Your hands in his hair tighten and you pull his head back. The movement takes him by surprise and his hands are off you. You lean back letting go of his hair and you lift one of your feet to his chest to push him back. He laughs and lets you keep him pressed against the corner of the couch. You maintain your foot on his chest as you stretch your arm to grab your martini and drink from it.

Looking him over, your eyes rest on the straining tent in his pants before moving up. You smile seeing his glasses askew on his face.

You bite off one of the olives from the pick. His hands move to caress your foot and leg.

“I want to see you undress, Mason.” You say, your tone sultry and low.

He laughs, “Oh, I like this!”

He promptly stands up and you settle comfortably to watch him, glad he was doing what he’s told. This daddy’s boy needs to be reined back every once in a while.   

You finish your drink as you watch him closely. He stares back, eyes heavy lidded and lips stretched in a small smile. His seductive look was quite effective, you thought.

As the man of little patience that he is, he makes quick work of his clothes. Shoes kicked off, shirt pulled over his head after undoing a couple of buttons, pants down along with his boxers. He is already reaching for you once he has them off his ankles. “Your turn now.”

You slap his hands away and you see his eyes darken.

“No touching yet.” You tell him as you stand up. “I want you sprawled out on that rug.”

He grins at you and does so, supporting himself on his elbow he watches you.

You stand at his feet and look at his naked body, his erection standing proudly.

Reaching back you unhook your bra and slip it off. Slowly trailing your hands over your torso to the side of your hip, you pull the zipper of your skirt down and let it pool at your feet. His gaze is hot on you, his hands clenching on the fur. Taking your time to pull off your panties and step out of them.

You give him a moment to look at you before kneeling and crawling over him. He jumps and hisses as you nip your way up his thighs, you let your hair caress his skin as you kiss his hips and continue upward. He lets himself fall unto his back as you lick you way up his chest and nuzzle his neck gently. You place a quick kiss on his lips as you straddle his stomach.

“You can touch now, Mason.”

“Mmm, than-k you.” His hand are trailing your thighs and massaging your hips.

“Is this bearskin?” you ask as you straighten up, letting him ogle at your chest. You enjoy his hands moving to caress your waist, his thumbs touching the underside of your breast. As his finger move to tease your nipples, he lifts himself up to take one in his mouth. You arch your back and enjoy as he sucks and licks at it.

“Yes, it is.” he says has he pulls back to lick his ways to the other breast. “Actually, this is one of papa’s trophies from his hunting d-.”

“Shut up, Mason.” You push him to lie on his back with your hands on his chest. You’re not in the mood for any papa talk.

“Yes, sir.” He replies cheekily, his hips thrusting up and rubbing his dick against your ass.

You raise an eyebrow and reach back. Taking his cock in hand you direct him to your entrance. You both moan as you slowly take him in. Once fully seated you wiggle your hips a little, enjoying the stretch and making him groan and drop his head back.

Bracing your hands on his chest you start to move slowly, grinding against him. You bite you lips as you looks down at his face. His mouth open, his breathing quickening, and his eyes intense on your face. It feels so good, his hot length rubbing along your sex. The lovely pressure between your legs causing you to add speed to your thrusts. You let you head fall back, enjoying your pleasure.

You must not be moving fast enough for him. His hands on your hips move to your waist to lift you slightly and allowing himself the space to move.

You gasp at his first hard thrust and soon enough find yourself clutching at his chest as he fucks you relentlessly.

You moan his name loudly as you feel your orgasm building up. You thrust back against his hips, your hands moving to grasp at his arms as you focus on reaching your peak. His heavy breathing coupled with yours, the sound of flesh meeting flesh, the heat of the fire place and the heat under your skin are suddenly too much. You come with a shout, the intensity of the orgasm leaving you breathless and pliable as Mason pulls you to his chest and rolls you over.

Mason thrusts back into you, holding nothing back. You wrap your legs around his waist. His hands pin yours against the rug. His incessant and forceful thrusts have you writhing with pleasure, drawing out your orgasm. His breathing turns to moans as he tenses all over. His eyes rove your body under his, your breast bouncing with every thrust, your flushed cheeks.

“Fuck!” His thrusts loose all rhythm and with a shout he comes inside you.

He drops himself on you, gathering his breath. You lie there, recuperating. You sigh as his hands move down your arms lazily.

He manages to roll off and spread out next to you.

“Now that was very fine!”

You chuckle hearing his breathless voice; you look at him and see his glasses were a bit foggy.

You stay relaxed, side by side, enjoying the warm of the room as your breaths evens out.

He’s on his side quickly, leaning his head on his hand.

“Could I interest you in another drink? I think we should try working on this situation of our collaboration on my desk next.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always feedback and comments are appreciated and most welcome.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
